


Korrasami 05 Bending

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Korrasami [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's powers are returning - or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami 05 Bending

It is mid-afternoon, and Korra is lounging in the anteroom of the suite she is sharing with Asami Sato at the Republic City Hotel. She is still wearing only her housedress and she lays sprawled on the wide couch, hands clasped behind her head, staring up at the ceiling. A knock at the door startles her. She calls out apprehensively.

Korra: Who is it?

Mako's voice can be heard, muffled from behind the door. 

Mako: It's Mako.

With immense relief, Korra sits up, and tries to smooth out her housedress as best she can. 

Korra: Come in. 

Mako opens the door and enters. He smiles at Korra. 

Mako: Is this an okay time?

Korra: Yeah, yeah, absolutely. Come in, sit down. 

Mako closes the door and then joins her on the couch. He regards her for so long that Korra begins to feel distinctly embarrassed.

Korra: What? What is it? 

Mako: I'm just happy to see you. How are you, Korra?

Korra: I'm - 

She hesitates. 

Korra: I'm not doing so well. 

Mako: Yeah, that seemed kind of obvious. 

Korra: But, I am better than when you saw me last. 

Mako: Lin tells me you haven't been in the Avatar state since Zaheer tried to kill you. 

Korra: I'm not the Avatar any more. 

Mako bites his lip, trying to suppress any other emotions from displaying on his face.

Korra: I'm sorry if that upsets you, Mako, but it's the truth. I've lost my powers. And - I don't think I'm ever getting them back. 

Mako: Don't think? Or don't know, or - don't want? You thought you lost your powers once before, you know. Remember? You got them back then.

Korra: Mako, please. I'm just trying to take things a step at a time. Right now, I'm just trying to walk across a room without falling over.

Mako (relenting): All right. 

He looks at her with a bemused grin. 

Mako: So - you and Asami, huh?

Korra: Uhh, yeah. Is that - weird for you?

Mako shrugs. 

Mako: I guess I feel, if you're with someone who cares for you, then I'm all for it. You guys really do seem to have the whole soulmate thing going on.

Korra: Honestly, it never occurred to me I would ever fall in love with a girl. But Asami really is the most amazing person I've ever met. I can't imagine my life without her. 

Mako: Yeah, she is pretty amazing. But don't forget, so are you.

Korra reaches over and squeezes his hand. 

Korra: Thank you.

Mako: For what?

Korra: For still being my friend, after we broke up. 

Mako: How could I not? 

He smiles sadly.

Mako: You're still amazing to me. 

Korra blushes. 

Korra (shyly): So - are you seeing anyone?

Mako: Actually, I have met someone I'm interested in . . . 

Korra: But? I hear a but there. 

Mako: Nothing. I like her. She likes me. Right now, work is kind of in the way. 

Korra: You mean me. 

Mako: No. Not like that. Right now, keeping you and Asami safe is the important thing. Once we've dealt with this, then we can get on with our lives. 

Korra: You're still going to be part of mine, aren't you?

Mako: Always. Count on that.

Korra smiles gratefully. 

Korra: So - what's her name?

Mako: Meifeng. 

Korra: Ooh, that's a pretty name. Do you have a picture of her?

It's Mako's turn to blush. Korra coos at him playfully.

Korra: Oh, come on, please. Let me see. I've got to see the girl who's stealing you away.

Mako relents, takes out a billfold from his tunic, and retrieves a photograph. He hands it to Korra. The picture shows a beautiful young woman with long dark hair and a radiant smile.

Korra: Wow. She's gorgeous. 

Mako: Thanks. I think so. 

Korra: How'd you meet her?

Mako: Believe it or not, Lin's sister Suyin set us up. She was worried I'd never get married unless somebody pushed me into it. Oh, and Bolin's engaged to Opal now. 

Korra: He is?

Mako: He's visiting her at the Northern Air Temple this month, otherwise I would have brought him over to see you. They're getting married next spring. 

Korra: That's wonderful news!

Mako: Yeah, actually, it is. So, what brought you back to Republic City? The last I heard, you were going to stay with your mom and dad.

Korra: Well, originally, Asami and I came here to meet the new Avatar. 

Mako: You mean the little girl. Xiaoyan. 

Korra: That's her.

Mako: You don't really think she's replacing you as the Avatar, do you?

Korra: Honestly, Mako, I don't know what to think. She can control all four elements. I can't. By any definition I know, that makes her the next Avatar. 

Mako shakes his head. 

Mako: That's just not right.

Korra: I've decided I can't worry about that now. If she really is the next Avatar, then I'll help her all I can. For now, I just want to learn how to walk again. 

There's a knock at the door. 

Korra: That must be Tenzin. I invited him and Xiaoyan to come over this afternoon.

Mako gets up. 

Mako: Then I should be going. 

Korra: Mako, no. Don't leave.

Mako gives Korra a reassuring smile.

Mako: Don't worry, Korra. You'll see me around. I'm not going to vanish on you. I promise.

He goes to the door and opens it. Tenzin and Xiaoyan are standing in the hall, flanked by armed guards. Xiaoyan is carrying a small paper sack with tiny rope handles.

Tenzin: Mako. It's good to see you. 

Mako: Likewise, sir. Please go in. Korra's expecting you. 

Tenzin: You're not staying?

Mako: I have duties to see to. But don't worry, I'll be sure to catch up with you soon. 

Tenzin and Xiaoyan enter the suite. Xiaoyan scurries joyfully into Korra's arms.

Xiaoyan: Avatar Korra!

Korra: Hey, sweetie. 

She hugs the girl tightly. 

Korra: Are you okay?

Xiaoyan: Yeah. Are you?

Korra: I am now. Were you scared yesterday?

Xiaoyan: Uh-huh!

Korra: Yeah, me too. But we're safe now. Hello, Tenzin.

Tenzin: Good afternoon, Korra.

Korra: And how are you?

Tenzin makes a moue of distaste.

Tenzin: I've got a golf ball growing out of the back of my head, a splitting headache and I'm worried about my wife and children. Apart from that, I'm just dandy.

Korra: Can I see?

Tenzin turns around so that Korra can see the welt. She grimaces in sympathetic pain.

Korra: Ouch. Tenzin, I'm so sorry.

Tenzin smiles sadly at her.

Tenzin: You and I have both had worse.

Korra: Did you see the house physician for that?

Tenzin: She gave me a balm for it. And a painkiller. I took the first but I didn't want my brain addled by the second. My brain's been addled enough as it is. 

Xiaoyan (holding up the bag): We brought you a present, Avatar Korra.

Korra: You did? That was sweet of you. 

Xiaoyan: You want to see?

Korra: Sure.

Xiaoyan: Then we need to sit at the table. 

Bemused, Korra gets up off the couch and limps the few feet to the low lying coffee table. Gingerly, she settles herself on the floor in a Sukhasana pose. Tenzin sits in a nearby chair, and Xiaoyan sits on the floor opposite Korra. She begins to take items out of the bag and sets them one by one upon the table: a stout wax candle, three small river stones, smoothed and worn, and two small polished wooden bowls. After setting the items on the table, Xiaoyan scurries over to the serving cart, gets the water pitcher, and carefully pours a small amount of water into one of the two bowls. A slow grin creeps over Korra's face. 

Korra: Wow, I haven't seen this test since I was at least five years old. 

Xiaoyan (reciting): The test of the elements. Fire, to light the candle. Air, to blow out the candle. Earth, to call the stones into the first bowl. Water, to cover the stones from the second bowl.

Korra: So are you going to show me all your bending skills this afternoon?

Xiaoyan: No, no, Avatar Korra. This is for YOU.

Korra: For me?

Xiaoyan: When what you know doesn't help any more, then it's time to learn something new. 

Korra: Ohh - 

Xiaoyan: You're helping me. So now, I am going to help you. 

Korra cannot help but feel touched by the gesture. 

Korra: Xiaoyan, that's a lovely thought, but - 

Xiaoyan: You're the Avatar. You can do this. All you need is a little help. 

Korra: It won't work, Xiaoyan. I don't have the powers any more. You do. 

Xiaoyan: Of course you have powers, Avatar Korra. You're just scared to use them. 

Korra opens her mouth to reply, and then catches herself. 

Xiaoyan: Master Tenzin says it's okay to feel scared, just don't let your fear rule you. 

Korra shoots a sideways glance at her old teacher, whose face is composed in a mask of innocence.

Korra: Yeah, he does say that, doesn't he?

Xiaoyan: When you told me how you got hurt, I could see. You're still hurting. And that scares you. 

Korra (softly): Yeah. It does. 

Xiaoyan: Don't be scared, Avatar Korra. You can do this. And I will help you. 

Korra regards Xiaoyan carefully for a minute, and then she relents with a grin. 

Korra: All right. We'll try this. But don't be surprised when nothing happens. 

Xiaoyan: You can do it. I believe in you.

Korra: Well, then, where shall we start?

Xiaoyan: Start with the water. That's your natural element. The water should bend to you easier than any of the others.

Korra: Okay.

Hesitantly, she holds the palm of her hand over the bowl containing the water. She closes her eyes and concentrates. After a moment, she opens them again. 

Korra: See, sweetie, I told you. Nothing. 

Xiaoyan: Dip your fingers in the water first. Feel the water as it goes over your skin.

Korra does as Xiaoyan suggests. 

Korra: Yup, that's water, all right. Cold and wet. 

Xiaoyan: Okay, now lift your fingers out of the bowl, very slowly, and try to draw the water up with your hand. 

Korra sighs, but does as Xiaoyan suggests. Water droplets roll off her fingertips, causing tiny ripples in the bowl. 

Xiaoyan: Try wetting the side of your hand, too.

Korra grins.

Korra: Next you'll be telling me to take a bath. 

She dips the heel of her palm into the water, and turns her hand upward, gesturing. The water in the bowl shudders, and then splashes all over the table. Korra's eyes go wide.

Xiaoyan (triumphantly): You DID it!

Korra scarcely dares breathe. Tenzin leans forward in his chair. 

Korra: Xiaoyan, that was you, wasn't it?

The girl shakes her head emphatically. 

Xiaoyan: I can't move water unless I'm waving my arms all over. 

Korra: That couldn't have been me.

Xiaoyan: Sure it can. 

Xiaoyan pours a small amount of water back into the bowl. 

Xiaoyan: Try it again, Avatar Korra. 

Bemused, Korra splays the fingers of her hand a few inches above the surface of the water. She tries to bend it to her. The water in the bowl shudders, then begins to form a convex bulge, as if drawn up by suction. Then the water splashes back into the bowl. Korra stares at the rippling water in stupefaction. 

Korra: Huh!

At that moment, Asami Sato walks in the door. Sometime during the day, she had changed into a smart business suit, but despite her attire, she looks tired. She greets her visitors with an exhausted smile. Xiaoyan gets up from the table, squealing with delight.

Xiaoyan: Asami! Asami! Korra can BEND!

Despite her haggard appearance, Asami's face lights up. 

Asami: She can?

She gives Xiaoyan a quick hug, then steps over to the chair where Tenzin is sitting. She kisses his cheek and squeezes his hand in greeting, then she kneels beside Korra at the table. She kisses her tenderly. 

Asami: Hey, you.

Korra: Hey, yourself. 

Asami (playfully): So what's this I hear about you bending the elements without me?

Korra: Xiaoyan is my master now.

Asami: Oh, is she?

Korra: She brought the test of the elements for me. 

She indicates the items spread over the table. 

Asami: Well, don't tease me with it. Show me what you can do. 

Korra: Okay, now I'm gonna feel all self-conscious and nervous. 

Asami: Sweetie, I'm not going to critique your bending. That's Tenzin's job. 

She grins at Tenzin, who smiles back. 

Asami: I just want to see you do it. 

Korra: Okay. Here goes nothing. 

As before, she holds her hand out over the bowl, palm downwards, and then slowly turns her hand upward. The water sloshes in the bowl, and a few drops spill onto the table. 

Korra: Not exactly bending yet.

Asami hugs Korra excitedly. 

Asami: I think it's wonderful. Best news I've had in a long time. 

She gives Korra a quick kiss on the cheek, and then stands up. 

Asami: This is cause for celebrating, people. 

Xiaoyan: Yeah!

Korra's face glows red with embarrassment. 

Korra: Oh, come on, Asami, it's not that impressive.

Tenzin: On the contrary. That's half the battle won. 

Korra: You really think so?

Tenzin smiles at her warmly.

Tenzin: I know so. 

Korra stares at the bowl, a bemused grin on her face.

Korra: Okay. If you say so. 

Asami: Tenzin, would you and Xiaoyan like to stay for dinner?

Tenzin: Certainly, but isn't it rather early?

Asami: Yes, but I didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm worn out. I think the best plan for tonight is early meal, early bed. 

She turns to Korra.

Asami: Would you mind if I invited Mako?

Korra: Not at all. But he'll probably say he's too busy.

Asami (grinning): Hey, we're the people he's supposed to be guarding. He can guard us just as easily while we're dining together. 

As it turns out, Mako does accept the invitation, and the four adults and Xiaoyan enjoy a pleasant meal together. As she was when breakfasting with Lin, Korra is completely at ease, laughing freely and enjoying the company. Shortly after dinner, though, Asami politely but firmly ushers everyone out. Then she turns to Korra with a tired smile.

Asami: And now, my Avatar, it's time to reward you for all your hard work today.

Korra: I thought you wanted to go to bed early, and, uhh, actually maybe . . . sleep?

Asami: I do. Which is why you and I are going to share a bath right now.

Korra's face brightens.

Korra: Is this part of our celebration?

Asami: I'll even shampoo your hair. 

Korra: Oh, I like your idea of rewarding me!

A half hour later, Korra and Asami are relaxing in a deep, claw-footed tub filled with hot water. Korra is snuggled against Asami but leaning forward just enough to allow Asami to wash her hair. The heat sinks into Korra's bones and eases her aches tremendously. Eyes closed, Korra sighs contently as Asami gently rubs shampoo into Korra's hair. 

Korra: I love this. It feels so good. 

Asami: Well, if you're extra diligent in your studies with Xiaoyan tomorrow, I might even give you a full body massage. 

Korra (giggling): You always do that for me anyway.

Asami: Yes, but I can add a lot more to make it worth your while.

Korra: Are you trying to bribe me?

Korra starts to turn her head so she can look directly at Asami, but in doing so accidentally smears a huge swath of soap bubbles across Asami's face. Korra's mouth falls open in surprise, then she begins to laugh heartily. 

Asami merely smiles and wipes the soap bubbles from her face. Then she takes Korra's chin in her hand, and turns her lover's face towards her for a passionate kiss. Korra returns the kiss, still giggling helplessly.

Korra: Sorry about that.

Asami: I love to hear you laugh. I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time. I've really missed it. I have another surprise for you. 

Korra: You do?

Asami: You're going to have a special visitor tomorrow morning. 

Korra: Really! Who is it?

Asami: His name is Wang Li Jianjun. He's the best physical therapist in Republic City, if not this part of the world. He's going to take you down to the gym tomorrow, and help you work on getting your strength and conditioning back. I took the liberty of meeting with him personally this afternoon. No one gets to work with my Avatar without my approval. 

She smiles at Korra.

Asami: I think he's really going to be able to help you, Korra. 

Korra leans back, letting herself settle into Asami's softness.

Korra: Then I'll do everything I can. I'm ready to get well again. 

Asami: That's my brave girl. 

Korra: Asami - I want to ask you something important. 

Asami: Sure.

Korra: You know I wanted to send a message to my mom and dad. I didn't want to just tell them we're okay. 

Asami: Oh?

Korra: When all this is over, I want to ask a favor. I want you to come home with me. To the Southern Water Tribe.

Asami: Sure, I'd be happy to visit your family.

Korra: I don't want to just visit them. 

Korra shifts herself in the tub so she can look directly into Asami's eyes.

Korra: In my tribe, most marriages are usually arranged. But the girls, and the boys, can select their partners, as long as the parents approve. And I wanted to ask my parents . . . 

Korra swallows hard. She feels her heart pounding in her chest.

Korra: What I'm asking is, will you be my Asami? Forever and always? Asami Sato, will you marry me?

Asami bursts into tears. Korra is horrified.

Korra: Please don't cry, Asami, please - 

Asami pulls Korra to her and kisses her passionately. Korra is surprised by the intensity of the kiss but accepts and returns it. 

Asami: I'm crying because I'm happy, Korra. Of course I will marry you. I belong to you, and I always will. 

They kiss again.

Asami (tearfully): My beautiful Avatar. 

The lovers embrace again, and for a time, all their cares of the world are forgotten. 

Downstairs in one of the hotel conference rooms, Lin Beifong and Mako are overseeing the changeover of the guard for the evening shift. A courier comes running up to Lin with a telegram. She takes it from him, and what she reads makes her turn pale. She hands the telegram to Mako, who reads it, then returns Lin's worried look. 

Mako: Zaheer's out. No guesses where he's headed. 

Lin: We need to re-think our strategy. A couple of non-bending acolytes is one thing. But with Zaheer at large, and maybe other benders in his service . . . 

Mako: He murdered Hou-Ting. So, the question is, who's he coming after first? The president, or Korra?

Lin: Doesn't matter. We're outgunned in this fight now. We need to see the president immediately and get the military involved. Civilian police aren't going to be enough for this kind of conflict.

She looks at Mako grimly.

Lin: Get yourself ready, Mako. Looks like we're going to have ourselves an all-out war.


End file.
